Circle
by I Am Sweden
Summary: A series of oneshots at the end of IX, with Mikoto, Kuja, and a suprise character. Short and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a nice little set of oneshots that happen at the end of FFIX. There are going to be three (possibly more if I get a lot of reviews, hint hint) chapters: Mikoto, Kuja, and lastly a little surprise. Please R&R everybody!**

**Circle**

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he talks like a gentleman- like you imagine when you were young._

- "When You Were Young", by the Killers

((((()))))

**Mikoto**

**1**

Time passes on and on, never ceasing but always changing. That was what I was told nearly everyday, but on Terra it seemed impossible that this was true. Nothing changed on Terra. I never experienced the change of seasons, the sound of a bubbling brook, or the joyous cacophony of birds chirping overhead in the vast, endless blue sky.

Nothing ever died on Terra, either, but death was something I could never shake from my mind. Over and over did the sting of death touch this place, all while only I realized it. When the second angel left, when the first followed him to Gaia. All of these, I knew, would end in death. Someday, I too would die.

But I tried my hardest to keep the circle in continuation for the day when life would overtake the feeling of death on Terra. I never once had a care for the thousands of crying souls taken far too soon from their life, so long as they would in turn help my home flourish.

I just wanted to feel the change of time.

**2**

My Terra was destroyed by the first angel, the one who was meant to save it. Irony had never before had a meaning in my life. Everything was once absolute. Now, it is all chaos. Peace and war, love and hate, friend and family- the two were never mentioned together. On this new world- this Gaia- everything is connected. There is life in great abundance.

I now feel undeniable guilt at my part in the reconstruction of Terra using the destruction of this wonderful place.

I have the second angel to thank for this. He has opened my eyes to what was truly important after all. Though not meaning to, he has taught me that nothing lasts forever and that you only have one life, so it is best to live it as well as you can before your time is over.

I wish could thank him, but for now I must live as he would want me to.

**3**

The second angel's words rang through my hollow heart on the day that I experienced my first "friend". A small black mage, stumbling along the well-trodden road of the peculiar village I made my stay at. Many times in the short while I had been here had other mages and genomes come to me asking for assistance in whatever they had been doing. I have always given up my now meaningless time for them all.

His name is Vivi.

**4**

After only a short while of staying in the village, I believe I have begun to understand why Zidane had gone back to the Iifa tree in search of Kuja. From what Vivi has told me of love, I think I now understand him more. He is such a small fellow that it does not make sense how his metaphorical heart could possibly be so large. Perhaps I have his friends to think for this. Again, a circle of kindness has resonated in many lives before arriving to me. To continue this, I tell the other mages and genomes of Vivi's wise words. My humble friend never takes credit for anything that speaks from his mouth, giving all credit to Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Eiko, Freya, Amarant, and Quina.

He often speaks of them to me and the adventures they had.

I cannot help but feel an unwanted emotion towards these stories. Jealous of the life he has lived in his short years, I now have the want to do the same for the lives of those in the village. Together, Vivi and I encourage them to travel to other places.

**5**

The village is much quieter with many of the black mages and genomes gone. They migrate to Alexandria, Lindblum, Burmecia, and Conde Petite nearly everyday.

I often ask Vivi why he has never once wanted to leave. He always replies, "I don't have to find my home. It's here, where my family is."

It's odd as to why he says this. Black mages do not have a family. Kuja produced them nearly six years ago using a precise combination of magic and mist. I take it that Vivi either means the other black mages so like him or the villagers as a whole.

However, if they are his family, why does he encourage them to leave?

**6**

Love is letting go. Vivi told me this today after a long period of silence. Strangely, this has happened often. Vivi has gotten slower in his stride, his eyes seeming to dim. He is often silent, but still comes to visit me everyday.

I do not know why, but I feel fear.

**7**

It is raining today. Vivi stands by the window, his palm on the glass, and stares out into the dark sky. I ask him why he is simply standing there, and it a while before he answers.

He says that he does not want to forget how if feels.

We both walk out and stand in the chilly rain. It falls down my face in tiny streams, garnering the effect that I am crying. This also makes me have fear. I fear for an unspoken ultimatum of this world directed at me.

Somehow, I have the feeling there is something I must pay as recompense to what I supported on Terra.

**8**

Today I have experienced true fear. No longer a foreboding, it has frightened me more than anything before.

Vivi's face went completely black and he simply fell over, not moving. He looked like doll.

I now sit by his side, waiting for when he will wake.

**9**

A few other black mages have come to talk to me today. I don't know why they did. They have all told me of how the mages all eventually "stop".

I believe they think that Vivi is going to stop.

**10**

It is raining again today. Rains falls down on everyone's faces, but there is not a cloud in the sky. It is a vast, endless blue sky so like Terra that I feel like the ever changing Gaia and Terra are colliding and conflicting within my heart. I feel hurt for a loss that I also feel denial towards.

As a string of murmurs reach my ear during the funeral, I turn to Mr. 247 at my side. "What is going on?" I ask.

He shrugs and asks the genome next to him.

They both turn to me with excited faces. "He is coming back!" they both exclaim.

Every black mage and genome run away from the freshly dug grave- everyone but me. I kneel down in front of where Vivi is buried and take out the clips in my hair. I brush away dirt and bury them with him.

I do not know where he is going, but I want him to know that he still has his friend there with him.

Vivi's circle has ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Kuja's oneshot! I have only one thing to say: the poem he talks about in here are lyrics from _Edge of Seventeen _****by Stevie Nicks. It's really an awesome song. Please R&R!**

**Circle **

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil: this is war. To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim. This is war. It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie. The moment to live, and the moment to die. The moment to Fight._

- "This is War", 30 Seconds to Mars

((((()))))

**Kuja**

**1**

Karma is a killer.

I deserve everything that has happened to me, but why continue to let me live? I've given up. I have admitted defeat. I'm ready to finally meet the end.

But it simply won't come.

_Wouldn't you do the same for me if you knew I was dying?_

No, Zidane, I most definitely would not have. I would have paid you little, if no, mind and gone on with my life, just as you should have. A final goodbye is not supposed to be confused with a cry for help.

It never was, and it isn't now.

At least your death won't count against me.

**2**

I take a shuddering breath and force my eyes to open. The midday sun burns against my face, yet someone is holding me back from turning away. Everything I see is blurred. I'm not sure of my hearing, but I think someone is calling my name. I don't have to be fully conscious to note the malice in the voice.

_Get some water for them, and please hurry back._

My eyes wander up to a blonde, pink, and black blur. "Mikoto?" I rasp, wincing at the sound of how atrocious my voice sounds.

"I'm here too, Kuj," Zidane says, leaning into view. Mikoto hurriedly sets him down and sternly tells him not to move.

"It's been weeks," Mikoto explains, dabbing a wet cloth at my wounds. My flesh comes to life, screaming in agony, but I don't call out. She continues, this time to Zidane. "We were… _all_ waiting to see you come back."

I must imagine it, but I think I see a tear fall from Mikoto's face. She quickly wipes her sleeve across her eyes and turns to a nearby genome, telling him to prepare us a place to stay.

It's hard to stay connected to reality, so I blissfully let the illusion wash over me. I want to believe that this is turning into a happy ending, but Garland's voice is still ringing strong in my ears, telling me that my life is going to come to an end very soon.

I don't want to die.

**3**

Today I take a look in the mirror, frightened at the face before me. I have nothing to be proud of now, but I will put the look on my face, all so I don't have to look so pitiful.

How could I get this low?

**4**

With Mikoto's influencing words, she makes sure that the black mages and genomes accept us as friends. Zidane must not be on good terms with them any longer for bringing me here.

I've wanted to thank him, but it's hard to get the words out.

I think… that I may be a bit of a snob.

**5**

It truly has been weeks since that last battle, and I find it odd that none of my injuries are healing. Is this the beginning of Garland's curse?

To keep my mind away from it, and to perhaps keep her own mind away from Vivi, Mikoto comes to talk to me when no else will. She has nothing to say that I truly care about, but I make an effort to listen, because she seems like the only one who cares for me.

I owe my life to both her and Zidane now. The least I have to do is make my life, even if it nearing the end, a good one.

**6**

I've written down nearly every poem I know, along with a few excerpts of my favorite plays. There really isn't anything to do but remember these things nowadays. Zidane says he is going back to Alexandria for a while to see his Dagger once again. Even though I don't want him to leave, I don't have the heart to keep him here. I bid him a safe journey and return to my thoughts.

I think of how these mages- _my _mages- have built a village so great as this. Even if it is horribly lacking by my past standards, I have to give them credit for such a wonderful job.

On the bedside table on my left I grab a notebook and pencil and write down another few lines from _I Want to be Your Canary_.

_So, the sun is our enemy too. The eastern sky grows bright. Will we not spread our wings, as yonder birds in joyous flight? _

The pencil drops from my shaking hand as the sun hits my face, beaming into the shadowed room by a single open window. The fragrant breeze blows inside.

I do so love the beginning of spring.

**7**

The pain is so great today that I can't even sit up. Mikoto is caught up in other business, and I am left alone.

I close my eyes, letting out a deep, rattling breath.

My chest hurts with every breath, and I cannot help myself as I wince.

To keep my mind from this, I softly quote the lines of another poem:

_Just like the one-winged dove_

_Sings like a song,_

_Sounds like she's singing._

_Ooo, ooo, ooo._

_And the days go byLike a strand in the windIn the web that is my ownI begin again_

_What I try to do for meWith the words from a poetAnd the voice from a choirAnd a melody... nothing else mattered_

_And then suddenlyThere was no one left standingIn the hallIn a flood of tearsThat no one really ever heard fall at allOh I went searching for an answerUp the stairs and down the hallNot to find an answerJust to hear the callOf a nightbird singing...Come away come away..._

A tear rolls off my cheek.

**8**

I suppose that this is the time when I say, "I regret nothing"…. But I regret everything. From the very beginning, that day when I first tricked Brahne into using her adopted daughter's eidolons to destroy Alexandria's neighbors, to the very end, I regret everything I had ever done.

Why didn't I just go to Gaia with Zidane? What if both of Garland's angels had disappeared? I suppose we would have had to bring Mikoto with us, also.

Maybe I wouldn't be alone now.

**9**

Mikoto tells me everything about Vivi. She also tells me of how they kept it all secret from Zidane.

Everything my first mage did….

Everything my brother and sister do….

Why can't I be like them too? Is it that impossible to forget what I have done in the past and start anew?

It's unfair.

**10**

_Just like the one winged dove…_

I sit outside today, assuring Mikoto I am well enough.

I'm glad that lying comes easily.

The tiniest breeze seems to knock me back, but I welcome the fresh air and sunlight that lights up the day. There seems to be silence everywhere I turn- not a soul to be seen. I'm also glad for that.

The less people there are, the easier this will be.

Mikoto comes to stand at my side. "I'm sorry," she says, tears spilling from her eyes.

There's nothing for her to apologize for, but I understand what she says.

_Sounds like she's singing…_

I feel a faint grin come to my face. "If it were possible," I tell her softly, "I would want to tell Vivi goodbye. He was a good boy."

"Yes," Mikoto agrees, turning to look at the new flowers sprouting up in the village. "Vivi truly was an amazing child."

There is silence once again. I still have more to say, but I don't want the calming silence to end. No birds sing, but there's still a tune that rings true in my ear.

I want to sing along with it, but I can no longer speak.

I want to see the sun, but everything is now going dark.

…I want to live….

_Come away, Come away…_

I gladly listen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since I've waited long enough (and it doesn't seem likely that this will get any reviews T.T), I'm posting the final chapter of Circle!**

**Please, please, please R&R?**

**Circle**

_It's been a mystery, but still they try to see why something good can hurt so bad. Caught on a one-way street, the taste of bitter sweet…. Love will survive somehow someway._

- "Who's Crying Now", by Journey

((((()))))

**1**

_Can't fall asleep? How about a bedtime story? Let's see… Once upon a time…_

_There you go again, teasing me!_

_Once upon a time… there was a man._

_Zidane…?_

_This man had longed to find his birthplace ever since he was a small child. His birthplace. A place he only remembered in his dreams…_

_Why?_

_He wanted to know more about himself, maybe. About his parents, the house where he was born…One day, the man left the home of his adoptive father and went on a quest to find the answer. His only clue was the blue light he saw in his dreams…._

The boy in front of me smiles fondly. "I guess never did apologize for leavin' the first time, and then there's this time, eh?"

I lean over and cuff him on the head. "Darn right, brat!" I shout. He winces, but I don't dare hit him again. I'm sure he's got injuries and hurt by now that it surpasses anything I've given out over the years.

Blank skids into the hideout, back from a hard day of stealin' from the Lindblumese. He rushes over to Zidane and grabs his shoulders, shaking 'im and demanding that he tells everything. I expect the other boys to be doin' the same when they get back.

**2**

Zidane has been a freakin' angel these past few days, doin' everything for us, not ever speakin' a word. 'Bout time he starts actin' right.

But I guess we gotta owe him somethin', too. I've been thinkin' of doin' an encore of _I Want to be Your Canary_, making Zidane play the main part. He'll likely complain, but another good punch and he'll get over it.

He'll be thankin' us in the long run.

**3**

_Ladies and gentleman…Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. Tonight's story begins when Marcus and Cornelia decide to run away together. And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Garnet_

I can just feel the nervousness from Zidane…

_Lord Steiner, Lady Beatrix…_

_Noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to be Your Canary'!_

As I duck behind the stage, Blank, Cinna, and Marcus push Zidane out on stage. I clap him on the back and say, "Go get 'er, kid."

The scenes unfold, and every chance I get, I look up to Dagger, tryin' hard not let out a conspiratorial wink. This is Zidane's thing, and I ain't gonna be the one to ruin it. He plays his part well.

Just well enough to make Dagger's face shadow and pale, makin' me have to give a smile this time. She takes notice and sits up straight, wiping the look from her face. "Atta girl," I mouth to her, this time indulging in a wink.

Thankfully she doesn't catch on.

**4**

It's a cold winter; too cold to send the boys out. Dagger's been offerin' us money, but she doesn't realize what that does to our honor. We're the freakin' Tantalus; we _steal _from nobles and royalty, not accept money from 'em!

Zidane's stayin' with us. He says he ain't gonna take money from Dagger either, and the ribs showin' through tells me he's tellin' the truth.

**5**

I ain't tellin' the boys, but I'm finally givin' in to Dagger. I can't stand to see 'em hungry. Sure, it's happened before, but this year's been heck for us. I ain't about to let it end with them all starvin'.

**6**

Christmas comes and the regent himself's invitin' us over. I plan to get him a gift, and I know the boy's are working hard to get somethin' for Dagger, but we ain't gonna turn into nobles just because Zidane's in love with the freakin' queen of Alexandria. Nope, we've got thieves' honor. Acceptin' food is one thing, but I ain't taking nothing else.

Early this mornin' comes Eiko stormin' in, demanding that she celebrate Christmas with us if we ain't coming.

With all that racket, I ain't got a choice.

She comes in without Cid or Helda's permission, I know, but I think they're gonna be soft and take their time in sendin' out the guard lookin' for her.

At least, I hope so, 'cause all the stolen stuff we've got is enough to have all hung in the gallows fifty times each. Cinna and Zidane keep Eiko under control while the rest of us hide our bounties.

This's gonna be hard life, I have a feelin'.

**7**

The hideout ain't so hidden anymore. We've got Burmecians, Qus, black mages, and genomes comin' in all the time, despite Zidane's best attempts to keep 'em away.

Me an' the boys are gonna go out lookin' for someplace new tomorrow. We're takin' the Prima Vista and luggin' off all our crap with us in one clean sweep. Soon it'll be like we never even knew where Lindblum was.

**8**

Vivi and Kuja are dead. Our plans are on a short set back now after gettin' the news from Mikoto, who's supposed to Zidane's sister or something. She's such an expressional little thing.

From the experience, I've learned to appreciate Zidane's liveliness. It would be much more annoying to have 'im speak in the darned monotone every time he opens his mouth.

Still, there's always that mopey side of 'im that I hate. I consider beatin' some happiness into him, but I ain't that cruel. I'll give him a week, and then it's back to normal life.

That means no happy visitors walkin' to and from the hideout, no princesses or queens buggin' us, and definitely no more little adventures. It seems cruel, but that's life. Stayin' alive is more important that bein' happy.

Everyone's gotta make their way somehow.

**9**

I'm tough but fair. It's been my policy since I first got the boys, and it's gonna be my policy 'till the day I kick the bucket. But it's awful hard to give up all the happy and not-so-great memories of our time in Lindblum. After all, it's Blank, Cinna, and Marcus's hometown and the place where I found Zidane washed up on the beach, sputtering out sand and sea water for days.

No one can blame me for what I decide, because it's meant to keep us safe and fed. I don't like to have to let everything go, but sometimes you've just gotta give in and do what's best.

That's why I'm quittin' Tantalus.

**10**

I'm givin' Blank the job of leader, because Lord knows how well that boy cares about his brothers. He's got patience, an iron fist, and a heart o' gold. I reckon that'll be enough to keep the boys in check.

Ruby's one for tears, so I gotta avoid her like the stench of rotten Gyshal pickles and hurry on my way. Zidane's gonna hate me for bein' a hypocrite, but bein' away from all of 'em is gonna be enough punishment. I'm too old for the job of thievery, anyway. Too old, lazy, and scatterbrained to do much more than keep 'em organized, and they all know it.

Too darn bad if they're gonna miss me or hate me. They've got their lives, and I got mine.

I give them all my farewells and turn for the door. Zidane grabs my arm and pulls me back. "Goodbye, Boss," he says. "And… uh, thanks."

"Save your thanks, kid," I tell him. "It'll be more useful one day to someone who actually deserves 'em."

His faces droops and I know Blank's gonna have a hard time with him. "Ah, get yer act together!" I snap, shaking his arm off. "Yer all grown men! And Ruby, you're a mighty fine lady, so don't hesitate to smack any of 'em if they get too annoying, got it?"

The pale green haired darlin' nods, her lips trembling and eyes startin' to tear. I nervously scratch my head and finally take of my goggles. I hand 'em to her and nod.

"You all be sure ta let yer brains work faster than you all work, you lazy bums. Make somethin' of yer life, got it?"

I nod again and walk out.

As soon as I'm out of the theatre district, I stomp my foot and curse. I ignore how people stare and kick a nearby trash can.

Darned little brats!

My beard is wet now, and its all their fault!

I hear Zidane's sigh, but I'm not gonna turn and give any satisfaction. I'm turning my back on Tantalus, and I'm turning my back on him.

Stupid kid. Too nice for his own good. I don't know how he ever made it by as a thief.

Well, since fair is fair, I don't know how I ever made by as a foster dad for those hooligans. Other people thought I was slave driver, but the boys never once let out a complaint.

I think goin' away now is gonna do all of us good.

Especially him, the little urchin who doesn't care about what others'll say when comes up and hugs me from behind. "I… I'm gonna miss you, boss. Dad."

Ah, screw it. I ain't foolin' no one by standin' in the middle of a street with this little brat latched onto me like an idiot doin' nothing. "I ain't your father," I say, but it comes out a lot softer than I wanted it too. "Dear Lord, Zidane, we're gonna get frostbit standin' out here like fools!"

"Oh, s-sorry, boss!"

"DON'T CALL ME BOSS! I'm not part of Tantalus no more, got it? I'm just gonna be Baku to you all now!"

He narrows his eyes and smacks me. "You are an idiot, _Baku_."

I smack him back. "You're prissy little snotnose, _Ziddy_."

"I'm not Ziddy!" he bursts.

"Well, I'm not Dagger, but there ya go huggin' me like a bleepin' idiot!"

"I'm just going to miss you, geez!"

"Well, I'm gonna miss ya too, but you don't see me actin' like a bloody two year old!"

Before anything else Zidane does draws me unwanted attention, I turn and storm away.

The darned boy's got my cryin'.

I hope he's happy.


End file.
